Electric Faceoff
Electric Faceoff 'is the 3rd episode of Reo's Alien Arena Plot ''The episode begins in space. the camera zooms into the arena and the host area. Deo Camery: Hello and welcome to Reo's Alien Arena. and today, we're not yet sued after last time. My name is Deo Camery and i'm here with Dan Black. Dan Black: This time we don't have any special guests like last time. Last time we had Gil Vinter. But Today we have a rather electrical battle. Deo Camery: Well, to be honest only one of the aliens is an electrical one. But the other is kinda shocking too. Dan Black: after last time, it's still being disscused to either disqualifie Diamondhead an let Ditto takes his place or to let him stay Deo Camery: Well if Diamondhead is disqualified, the doctors are not sure if Ditto would be able to fight Blitzwolfer so Blitzwolfer might just move up a round with out a fight Dan Black: Also a fact, but let's start todays fight. On one of the sides we have the all seeing Eye Guy! The Crowd Cheers as Eye Guy comes out blinking with all eyes adjusting to the light. Than he raises his hand and the crows cheers even more. Deo Camery: And on the other side we have our Electrical alien - Frankenstrike! Frankenstrike comes out slowly as the crowd cheers. He looks at his opponant and knocks his knuckles and neck. Than he charges his fists with electricity. Dan Black: 3....2....1..... FIGHT!!! Frankenstrike runs towards Eye Guy with his charged fists, but eye guy blasts him with his energy beam, but that only charges up Frankenstrike. Eye Guy manages to dosge Frankenstrikes first punch, but gets hit by the second. He looks at his opponant and gets hit once more. Deo Camery: My money is on Frankenstrike Eye Guy blasts Frankenstrike with his fire beam, but that doesn't seam to do much damage. Frankenstrike charges once more, but eye Guy freezses his fist before it hits him and so dodges the attack. Frankenstrike breaks free and tries to hit eye guy in the back, but Eye guy dodges and freezes Frankenstrike's hand once again. Dan Black: Mine is on Eye Guy Frankenstrike Shocks Eye Guy as he was turning around. Eye Guy gets up and blasts Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike dodges the attack and chocks Eye Guy. Eye Guy blasts Frankenstrike with two shoots. Frankenstrike dodges the first, but gets hit by the second. Franknestrike charges up and Eye guy closes all his Eyes to release to big one. Deo Camery: Oh, what will happen now? Both aliens release their blast at the same time and trap them selves in a deadlock. Both beams touch right in the center of the Arena. The crowd is quiet. Dan Black: Is this a Tie? ''Some time later...'' Deo Camery: It's been almost 30 minutes and nothing has happend. the judges are deciding on the winner. Than the Eye Guy's beam gets smaller. His eye starts to close. Eye Guy: Need...to...blink Dan Black: I Think we might have a winner! Eye Guy blinks his giant eye and he opens it up just as Frankenstrike's blast hits him and takes him out. Dan Black: And we have a Winner! After a long tie, Frankenstrike has Won! Deo Black: Well, tune in next time than for an other epic fight. And A Special Guest aswell. This is Deo Camery together with Dan Black: Dan Black. and this was Reo's Alien Arena! ''THE END''''' Characters Hosts *Deo Camery *Dan Black Fighters *Eye Guy *Frankenstrike Trivia *The Winner of this episode was chosen by Random.org, because the results in the poll were tie (2 : 2) Category:Episodes Category:Reo's Alien Arena Category:Reo 54